tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
MBT-70
The MBT-70 is a tier 6 German (technically American) Main Battle Tank added in the 2019 "Movement Fix" update. This tank is a contributor only tank given to players who contributed majorly in Tankery. The tank has since been removed and replaced by the Begleitpanzer 57. Background Story ''' The MBT-70 origins start from the joint United States and West Germany project to research and develop a new all-purpose main battle tank intended to counter next-generation Soviet tanks and to replace the ones currently in NATO service. But with two different design teams with different aspects and use of new but untested technology, this meant that problems would occur, and these problems would retain throughout the entire project. By 1969, the project had gone over budget, causing West Germany to pull out of the project and the cancellation of the MBT-70. '''Playstyle The MBT-70 is great in various aspects such as mobility, firepower, DPM, etc. all you'd expect from an MBT. Its great shell velocity due to the fact it fires APFSDS (Armored Piercing Fin Stabilized Discarding Sabot), due to the choice, the MBT-70 would be best suited for sniping, hit and run operations, and as support. In addition, the shell has one of the highest armor penetration in-game, meaning that even the thickest armor like on the T28, T-10, and Conqueror can still be penetrated with ease and with a devastating effect, but your shells have the probability of bouncing at sharp angles. The MBT-70's downsides are quite easy to find, its armor (to its tier peers), reload speed, large bulging rear turret overhang, and its notoriety on the battlefield. Whenever engaging an enemy, especially in close-quarters, the user should always rely on their high top speeds to prevent enemy rounds damaging your tank. Even your mantlet with an armor thickness of 384 mm, is still small to deflect rounds from most high tiers. Engaging enemy tanks alone are also your tanks downside since most high tiers will have superior reload speed compared to the MBT-70. This means that even if you defeat your opponent, you'll most likely have lost a third of your tanks health pool. And this is not even considering "derp guns" that may somehow manage to get behind the MBT within knifing distance. Pros * DPM is above average for other MBTs of its tier. * Penetration value is on average 534 meaning it can penetrate anything frontally. * Impressive maneuverability, rivaling the RU 251 and Leopard 1 in mobility. * Fires an APFSDS round which travels at a high velocity with a low drop. * Armor values are above average for a Tier 6 MBT * Above average damage per shot for an MBT. Cons * Hull and Turret can still be comfortably penetrated by Tier 5 and 6 guns. The Mantlet's 384 armor is brought down by the fact that the mantlet is rather small * Its large profile makes the tank a slightly easy target to hit * The turret has trouble traversing in certain areas due to its rear overhang, and can sometimes grind the vehicle to a halt. * Reload time is rather slow compared to other tier 6 tanks. * Slow reload renders it defenseless for a long period of time without a high crew level. * It will be easily one shotted with a derp gun (KV-2 SU-152) from behind on any mode other than DM. Trivia * This is the first tank to be available to only high-ranking members of the Tankery group and discord. * This is also one of the three tanks in the game that is known to be able to pen the T28 TD frontally and able to penetrate the Conqueror's Hull and E-100's and T32's Mantlet. * The actual German name for the MBT would be KPz-70. (Kampfpanzer 70 - Battle Tank 70) * This tank isn't in the hands of some players who could've gotten the MBT-70 for various reasons but didn't get the tank which caused some players in the community to beg Greg to give a certain player to give his/her MBT-70 * The tank was soon replaced by the Begleitpanzer 57 and only now Greg and HIJG (Hypnotic) have it. * Americans believed that a missile was essential for Long ranges. Category:Main Battle Tank